User blog:Fantastic Voyage/CH. 950-2 PER-of-FECT!
The official Viz translation for "捨名ーーーッ知" is perfect! That's per-of-fect!! : "SU- RRENDER YOUR NA-ME... : ...AND BE AS A CHI-LD!" : LEAP BEFORE YOU LOOK! REMEMBER OUR ABBRE- VIATION!! I'm not sure how it works in English, but It has the same impact to me! It is really impressive as much as the original Japanese!! It is a kind of wordplay or a coined word with Chinese characters 捨:throw away,名:name,知:know for meaning, the similar mora sounds 捨(すSu), 名(なNa), 知(ちChi) in Japanese and a syllable (snatch; our dictionary usually tells that it means to draw/take/snap/catch something small/light rapidly/roughly) in English. 'VIZ | Blog / Shonen Jump New Chapters 07/28/19' https://www.viz.com/blog/posts/shonen-jump-new-chapters-07-28-19 '週刊少年ジャンプ 2019年35号 | ジャンプBOOKストア！' http://jumpbookstore.com/item/SHSA_JP01WJ2019032D01_57.html 'Chapter 950 | One Piece Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia' https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/Chapter_950 :"名'前"を '捨てろ "NA-mae" wo SU-tero : "SU- RRENDER YOUR NA-ME... :"知'恵"を 捨てろ "'CHI-e" wo SU-tero : ...AND BE AS A CHI-LD!" : 頭を空にして 飛び込む のみ!! Atama wo Kara ni shite TobiKomu nomi!! : LEAP BEFORE YOU LOOK! REMEMBER OUR ABBRE- VIATION!! : 声を 上げろ!! Koe wo Agero!! :"捨名ーーーッ知"!!! "SU-'NA'-ー©CHI"!!! : SU'N'NACHI!!! The syllable of "surrender" is "sur-ren-der", but they dare to use the strange spelling of "su-rrender" for the mora of "SU-NA-ー©CHI" to the contrast with the regular spelling of the long word "ab-bre-vi-a-tion" at CR/LF (0Dh/0Ah, carriage-return/line feed), I suppose. So that the readers wonder if they are wordplay. I think that the reader know what they mean with their attitude on the bold VIZ translation. '鬨の声' https://ejje.weblio.jp/content/鬨の声 : 彼は鬨の声を上げた He lifted a war whoop 突撃するとき,鬨の声をあげる to raise a battle cry at the time of charging upon the enemy 鬨の声があたりを引裂いたのですが、 and the air was torn with the war-cry; 'whoop' https://ejje.weblio.jp/content/whoop It appeared as Momo's yell "スナ〰ッチ!!" in Kata-kana while training himself in swordsmanship on their frog trip to Udon in chapter 934. According to Momo, it is an yell of foreign swordmanship which Zoro told him that it was a spell to encourage them when they were not brave. But O-Kiku tells Momo not to use it because it sounds like an old yell in Kuri language and its meaning is not proper for Momo. '週刊少年ジャンプ 2019年13号 | ジャンプBOOKストア！' http://jumpbookstore.com/item/SHSA_JP01WJ2019011D01_57.html 'Chapter 934 | One Piece Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia' https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/Chapter_934 We wondered who told it to Zoro. Mihawk? Koshiro? Trainers or trainees in Shimo-Tsuki? ? Shimo-Tsuki!? :--D No kidding! :--D It reminds me of another wordplay among...animals... let me see; 'Chapter 434 | One Piece Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia' https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/Chapter_434 : Chapter 434 is titled "Whitebeard and Redhair". Enel's Great Space Operations Vol. 5: "Attack First, Think Later". no, it's still far from impel down...; it's a way of sorting or searching; open around the middle point or cut half...then half of half, then half of half of half...; Manticores! 'Chapter 529 | One Piece Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia' https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/Chapter_529 : A manticore speaks and says "Give us the Keys!", which surprises Luffy. Mr. 3 explains that the human part of the manticores gave them speech and that they were repeating what the prisoners were saying. As if on cue, the manticores shout out names of traditional Japanese underwear. One manticore says "beef steak", at which point, Luffy turns around but is forced to keep running, after being told not be distracted. The boss of Level 2 Sphinx had learned noodle's titles with "麺men" like "Ra-men/lamian" and spoke "Amen" at last. They are also popular yells to get "面men: a blow on the head in Kendo, face, the front, make a frontal attack on, attack somebody openly, etc" while kidding in mimic sword play or mimic Kendo training. Yeah, I used to play among boys while mopping at the private school. A boy gave me a critical blow on my gums with his mop... I had swollen gums. They named me the Gum... Poor me... Category:Blog posts